powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Flight
The power to fly without the need of support. Capability Users through some method can gain the ability to easily move through the air. Some users are powered by an unseen energy, some have wings, or copy animals abilities. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. See Methods Of Flight for more information. Limits *Some users require air/atmosphere to maintain lift *Some users require apparatus to control direction and altitude *Some users are limited in time of flight or distance, though in most universes this is rare. *Some users are limited in speed or acceleration, though most users (espescially in comics) are shown easily outrunning jets and other fast-flying objects. *Some users could suffer from altitude sickness if not careful, unless the users have adapting skills to the changes to altitudes, though this seems to be rare. *Unless the users has Vacuum Adaptation, they usually can't go beyond the borders of a planet, like Earth. Known Users *Master Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Master Airbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Animal Man (DC Comics) *Superman (DC Comics) *Wonder Woman (DC Comics) *Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) *Miss Martian (DC Comics) *Green Lantern (DC Comics) *Jason Grace (The Heroes of Olympus) *Hawk Man (DC Comics) *Hawk Girl (DC Comics) *Starfire (DC Comics) *Raven (DC Comics) *Genie (Aladdin) *Carpet (Aladdin) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Iago (Aladdin) *Pegasus (Hercules) *Pain & Panic (Hercules) *The Ethereal (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Cupid (Hercules: the Animated Series) *Flying-Type Pokemon (Pokemon) *Psychic and Ghost Pokemon (Pokemon) *Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel) *Chromastone (Ben 10: Alien Force) *The Nightmaster (Yin Yang Yo!) *Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *Banshee (Marvel) *Storm (Marvel) *The Human Torch (Marvel) *Ms. Marvel (Marvel) *Gladiator (Marvel) *Angel/Archangel (Marvel) *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Generator Rex (Generator Rex) *Stinkfly (Ben 10) *Ghostfreak (Ben 10) *Jetray (Ben 10 AF/UA) *Big Chill (Ben 10 AF/UA) *Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10 UA) *Zon (The Secret Saturdays) *Daniel Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *All Fairies (Fairly Oddparents) *Flying-type/Capable of flight (Pokemon, via Fly) *Pitt (Kid Icarus) *Nathan Petrelli (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) *Sylar (Heroes) *West Rosen (Heroes) *''Dragon Ball'' characters **Son Goku **Son Gohan **Son Goten **Pan **Son Goku Jr. **Vegeta **Piccolo **etc. *Neo Anderson (The Matrix) *Agent Smith (The Matrix) *Josie Stronghold/Jetstream (Sky High) *Will Stronghold (Sky High) *Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Only is Super Form) (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Only in Super Form) (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Master Swoop (Jungle Fury) *Tails Doll (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Eggrobo (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kirby (Kirby) *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) *Brick (Powerpuff Girls) *Boomer (Powerpuff Girls) *Butch (Powerpuff Girls) *All Fairies (Winx Club) *All Witches (Winx Club) *WordGirl (WordGirl) *Phantom (Disciples) *Peter Townsend (Dream Team) *All Transformers (Transformers G1) *All Transformers (Transformers via Flying Alternate Mode). *Pteradactyl Ghost (Scooby Doo) *Megatron/Galvatron (Transformers G1, Beast Wars (Transmetal & Dragon Only), Beast Machines, Robots in Deguise, Armada Tidal Wave Forme Energon, Cybertron, Animated) *Optimus Prime (Transformers: G1, Armada Jetfire Forme Energon, Cybertron, Animated) *Optimus Primal (Transformers: Beast Wars, Beast Machines) *Toa Lewa (Bionicle) *Toa Hewkii (Bionicle) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Reala (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Clawz (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Gillwing (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Jackle (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Puffy (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Wizeman the Wicked (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Donbalon (NiGHTS Journey into Dreams) *Chamelan (NiGHTS Journey into Dreams) *Giranai (NiGHTS Journey into Dreams) *Bomamba (NiGHTS Journey into Dreams) *''Daleks (Doctor Who)'' *Maximum Ride (Maximum Ride) *Fang (Maximum Ride) *Angel (Maximum Ride) *Nudge (Maximum Ride) *Gasman (Maximum Ride) *Iggy (Maximum Ride) *Captain Marvel (DC Comics) *Mary Marvel (DC Comics) *Captain Marvel Jr. (DC Comics) *Z-Strap (Zevo 3) *Kewl Breeze (Zevo 3) *Elastika (Zevo 3) *Dragonfly (Superhero Movie) *Jersey Devil (Lost Tapes) *Thunderbird (Lost Tapes) *Serpent God (Lost Tapes) *Theo (Jungle Fury) *Cave Demons (Lost Tapes) *Mothman (Lost Tapes) *Death Raptor (Lost Tapes) *Alien Insect (Lost Tapes) *Ghosts (Paranormal World) *Poltergeist (Lost Tapes) *Grace (El Goonish Shive) *Elliot (El Goonish Shive) *Nanase (El Goonish Shive) *Damien (El Goonish Shive) *Vladia (El Goonish Shive) *All Immortals (El Goonish Shive) *Magus (El Goonish Shive) *Demonic Duck (El Goonish Shive) *Vilgax (Ben 10 AF) *Buzz Girl (Supernormal) *Bunbee (Yes!Pretty Cure 5) *Hyenda (Yes!Pretty Cure 5) *Bloody (Yes!Pretty Cure 5) *Heatblast (Ben 10) *Eric Northman (True Blood/The Sookie Stakehouse novels) *King Russell Edington (True Blood) *Onoki (Naruto) *Shiki (One Piece) *Charmcaster (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Vilgax (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Sugilite (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Crystalsapiens (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) *Sunny (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) *Anodites (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time With Finn and Jake) *Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time) *The Lich (Adventure Time) *Spawn (Image Comics) *Black Eagle (Wild Cards series) *Eddie Riggs (Brütal Legend) *General Lionwhyte (Brütal Legend) *Drowned Ophelia (Brütal Legend) *Emporer Doviculus (Brütal Legend) *Kuo (i''nFAMOUS 2'') *Lord Death/Shinigammi-sama (Soul Eater) *Blair (Soul Eater) *Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Mizune Sisters (Soul Eater) *Asura (Soul Eater) *Eibon (Soul Eater) *Index (Soul Eater) *The Black Mass (Soul Eater) *Mosquito (Soul Eater) *Metroman (Megamind) *Tighten (Megamind) Gallery 1544443-1291410407 large.jpg|Storm can fly on the winds. 440px-AngelUlt442.jpg|Due to his wings, Angel (Marvel) takes flight similar to that of many species of birds. Charmcaster flying.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) can fly. Chromostone flying.png|Chromostone flying. Dalek flight.jpg|The Red Dalek is flying. Heatblast flight.jpg|Heatblast can fly. Jetray Flying.jpg|Jetray flying. Master Swoop flying.jpg|Master Swoop flying. Powers flight SOG.jpg|Nathan Petrelli (Heroes) takes flight. Pteradactyl ghost flying.jpg|The Pteradactyl Ghost flying. SuperFly.jpg|Superman flying. Theo Flying.jpg|Theo can fly. Tumblr lbkfttKWSD1qbl9u7o1 500.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls flying. Vilgax flying.jpg|Vilgax can fly. X12collateralmkv 002003626.jpg|Clark (Smallville) flying. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers